


That Moment

by FoxRafer



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-24
Updated: 2008-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first Firefly fic; too nervous to post anywhere but here. Would love to hear what the Firefly fans on my flist think of this.</p>
    </blockquote>





	That Moment

**Author's Note:**

> My first Firefly fic; too nervous to post anywhere but here. Would love to hear what the Firefly fans on my flist think of this.

It was unwanted, a complication, a surprise and inevitable. The moment had been quiet and ordinary, a routine minute in a routine day. She stopped in the entrance to the ship's galley, catching him unguarded reading in the alcove. In an instant she clearly saw the man beneath the facade and immediately she knew.

He caught her watching him and there was no smirk, no silly remark, and without warning she felt him curl gently around her heart. For once the warning klaxons were silent; for once she welcomed the slightly unsettling ruffle of her usual controlled demeanor. In an instant the childish nuisance became a charming and magnetic man, someone who could keep her vulnerabilities safe.

She smiled and continued into the room, keeping him pinned in her appraising and appreciative gaze. And in that moment, a routine minute in a routine day became memorable, seductive and undeniable.


End file.
